1. Field
Example embodiments of the present disclosure relate to an image data encoding and decoding method, and more particularly, to a method of encoding and decoding an image using a correlation of colors in the image.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image data prediction method may be used as a method for compressing image data. Specifically, an estimation value that may efficiently restore image data by predicting the image data may be obtained, and thus highly efficient compression may be performed using a small amount of data.
In the conventional art, since a prediction method may be applied regardless of an image data type, coding efficiency may be reduced. Also, since a prediction method is uniformly applied even when a particular prediction method is not required, an image quality may be degraded. Accordingly, a method for highly efficient compression based on a characteristic of image data is desired.